Soma and Agni Tales
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A yummy collection of Soma/Agni ficlets. Fluffy yaoi. Adults only.
1. Breakfast of the Gods

Author's Note: Had to happen. My first Kuroshitsuji fic without Sebastian and Ciel! Oh angst, where hast thou gone? This little tidbit was too much fluffy fun to write.

Breakfast of the Gods

"Agni, I'm exhausted," drawled Soma, draped over the bed. The blankets were askew, as were the young prince's billowy sleeping pants, his hair, and his mind. "I don't know how you do it, all the taking care of everything stuff." His wide yawn was a drawn-out whine.

"The gods give me strength," replied Agni with a smile as he opened the curtains and let some light into the bedroom he had tastefully reappointed in eastern style when they moved into the townhouse. "As do you, my prince."

Soma draped an arm across his eyes to blot out the bright morning. "It's too early, Agni." His leg slid off the bed and Agni caught it before it took the rest of the prince with it.

"I have brought you chai and lovely dosas, my prince," he said, gently placing the slender, tan calf back on the bed. "Can't you smell the lentils and the spices?" It was always good to bring Prince Soma strong tea and a hearty breakfast if he wished to have any hope of getting him up and dressed before the sun was setting.

Soma inhaled the rich aroma and sighed. "Ah, the hand of the gods has cooked for me again," he enthused, arms wide. "I am such a lucky man." As Agni busied himself in the wardrobe, Soma rolled over onto his belly and put his hands under his chin. "You truly are amazing," he said, admiring Agni's trim, perfectly attired backside, silhouetted by the sun. Who could sleep with such a view in sight?

Agni turned and pressed his palms together. "My prince is too generous." He bowed, then brought the prince's garments for the day to drape over the bed, and Soma sprang. Almost too quick to see, he had his servant pinned beneath him on the bed. "My prince!" gasped Agni, as surprised by the position in which he found himself as by the prince's speed and dexterity. He lay on his back, eyes wide, devouring the beauty and nearness of his master as he hovered above.

"Didn't think I was truly awake yet, did you?" Soma murmured, eyes sparkling.

Agni blushed hotly and lowered his eyes. "No, my prince."

Soma humped a little into Agni's hips beneath him. "See how ready for the day I am, my Agni?"

"Yes, my prince," whispered Agni. The prince's erection was impossible to miss.

Pulling both of Agni's arms above his head with a single slender hand, he reached the other into his servant's pants and frowned. "It seems it is you who is not yet awake, Agni."

"Yes I mean no, my prince," groaned Agni hoarsely.

Soma stroked firmly, and Agni quickly responded. "Ah, there we go," the prince boasted, a wolfish grin on his beautiful face. "Now we're both awake enough to enjoy breakfast." But dosas were not what Soma had in mind.


	2. The Whore of Babylon

**Author's Note 1**: Inspired by LJ Comm **citrus_taste**'s "I'm the whore of Babylon" prompt and my growing love of Soma/Agni.

**Author's Note 2**: I just saw that in katana, our beloved prince's name is spelled ソーマ which should be translated as Souma or Soma with a line over the o. I've also seen it Sohma. But it's from the Sanskrit, my friend KnittingKnots tells me, so I'm going to stick with Soma. She also told me "Agni is the God of fire, and Soma is basically the Vedic version of Ambrosia." How hot is that?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the Book of Revelations, the latter of which is quoted in first and second paragraphs below. But they're both nice playthings for a fertile and irreverent mind.

**Warnings**: Blasphemy and yaoi. In whichever order you like.

**The Whore of Babylon**

Prince Soma spun and whirled atop his disheveled bed, dancing in bright purple and scarlet gauze and silk, decked with gold and precious stones and pearls, holding aloft and heedlessly splashing a bottle of costly brandy.

All alone, the boredom seemed unending. Agni was out purchasing ingredients for recipes the prince had a taste for and the Earl and his butler were at the manor. So he'd gone on a little exploration of the townhouse's closets and cupboards, a raid, if you will. First, he'd found the brandy. Then, he'd discovered the copy of the King James Bible. Gathering his loot, he'd retired to his room, plopped his bored-stiff self down on his bed, and flipped open to the first page he came to, which chanced to be Revelations chapter 17: the Whore of Babylon! Already rather tipsy from the brandy he'd consumed throughout his expedition, he giggled with delight and clapped his hands at what he read. What a delightful tale! Those absurd Christians! "Mystery," he read aloud, "Babylon the Great, the Mother of Harlots and Abominations of the Earth!" He couldn't imagine how she got all that on her forehead, but no matter. She was wonderful. Not as powerful as Kali, of course, but then, fornication was never as spectacular as destruction and slaughter. Still. He reached a hand down and felt his erection rise and flag, no doubt aided and defeated simultaneously by the brandy.

When Agni did return, calling out to his prince to let him know he was back, Soma commanded his attendance immediately, sooner than immediately! Concerned at the frantic summons, the faithful servant raced up the stairs to be greeted by the sight of his master, holding up his sash like a veil before his beautiful face. "Come to the whore of Babylon," he cooed, crooking a finger. Agni's blush was brighter than Soma's garments.

"My prince," gushed Agni, bowing and taking in the scent of alcohol and the sight of a Christian Bible on the floor beside the bed. So his prince was drunk. How instantly it explained everything.

"Come, I said!" snapped the prince, forsaking the seductive persona of the whore in an instant. "I want to fornicate!"

Agni swallowed hard. This was getting to be a habit. "Yes, my prince," he replied, and approached the bed.

- -

**Endnote: **It's a tease for sure...should I go on with a part-two lemon of epic drunken debauchery?


	3. Fornication

Fornication (continuation of "The Whore of Babylon")

"Tell your prince—I mean your whore—how you like her," Soma drawled as Agni knelt before the bed.

"I would give my life for my prince," replied Agni, bowing his head. He fought back a smile at Soma's absurdity. He could smell the brandy in his breath from the floor.

"Not your prince!" snapped the prince. "Your whore! Say it! Call me a whore!"

Agni sighed softly and raised his head. Unless it would do his master harm, he would obey in all things. He looked up into those melting brown eyes, at that full bottom lip. "I would give my life for you, my whore." The gods knew it was true.

Soma giggled. "You sound so sexy when you say that, Agni! Look how hard you make me!" He smoothed the silk around his groin. His hard shaft was impossible to miss.

"I am honored, my pr— …I am honored."

Soma smiled, then dropped to his knees and grabbed the half-empty brandy bottle from the bedside table. He bobbled a bit then righted himself. "My worshiper, drink from my golden cup of abom…abomin….whatever-it-is!" he announced with a laugh before lurching forward and tipping the bottle roughly to Agni's mouth.

The turbaned servant choked and sputtered but swallowed the burning alcohol too, taking hold of the bottle and then his master as the prince tumbled from the bed into his arms.

"My sweet abominatorer," Soma oozed, relinquishing the bottle and wrapping his arms around Agni tightly. His blurry vision cleared as his servant's small, beautiful mouth appeared before him. He kissed it, hungrily and sloppily.

Agni was stunned by the onslaught—Soma's lithe, slender body draped over his, clutching at his garments, and that mouth, soft and warm and wet, claiming him entirely. Nothing in his life prepared him for its overwhelming and desperate sweetness. They toppled over onto the rug, Soma humping and massaging Agni's cock with his own, while Agni moaned helplessly into the passionate kiss and didn't know what to do with his hands.

Soma broke the kiss abruptly and dove for Agni's waistband. He fumbled sloppily with the sash until Agni assisted, and he was bare from the hips down in no time. "Fornication," murmured Soma, to himself or Agni, it was difficult to tell. He leaned in and kissed Agni's flat stomach and nibbled his left hipbone. Agni gasped and his hands flexed at his side. Was he permitted to touch his prince? It was impossible to tell, so he writhed in impotent lust. His cock jumped and strained as the prince's breath fell upon it.

As Agni's eyes closed in unsurpassed anticipation, he suddenly found himself hoisted, his ankles over Soma's shoulders and Soma's exposed cock aimed at his unready ass. He gritted his teeth, trying to ready himself in his unlubricated state. _For my prince_, he chanted inwardly, his perfect and all-sustaining mantra.

But the moment of penetration did not arrive. Agni opened his eyes to find his master furiously pumping his unexpectedly limp cock. "The whore's staff has turned into a snake!" he whined, face a terrible grimace of frustration as he mixed religions and metaphors in a manner perfectly befitting his besotted state. "What shall I do, Agni?" There was a childish panic in his voice, a desperate need that pulled at Agni's protective need…and his growing lust.

"There is only one thing to do with a whore in need," Agni said, eyes alight. In an instant, he had reversed their positions and was gazing down into the flushed face of his prince beneath him, ankles now over his strong shoulders. As he had told the young earl's butler, true service was not always about obeying a master's orders, it was about knowing what they most needed…and giving it. He spit down into his palm and stroked it into his cock as Soma's eyes grew wide. "Let us fornicate, my prince."

**Endnote**: More lemon or onto another adventure for these two?


	4. Princely Boredom

Author's Note: This was written for LJ Comm **fanfic_bakeoff**'s "Willful" prompt in four short (300-word) scenes. Just how bored can one prince get?

**Princely Boredom**

**scene i**

Soma flopped down on the settee, waving away Agni's offering of strong tea and toasted lentils. "I'm bored, Agni."

"Forgive me, my prince." Agni put down the silver tray on a side table, then pressed his palms together and bowed deeply.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it is my life's meaning to care for my prince, to keep him safe and contented."

Soma huffed. "All right, then. It can be your fault since you insist."

"Thank you, my prince." What was it about Prince Soma's petulance that stirred Agni's heart so? And how had that stirring come so quickly to invade his body as well. He shivered at the unworthy thought.

"Well?" snapped Soma, sitting up, fists on hips.

Agni flushed and stood to attention. "Yes, my prince?" He was prepared for any command. Any.

"I said I was bored. Do something about it."

Agni blinked and felt a flush rise to his cheeks. Though their relationship had become rather…complex of late, there was at least dominant princely need or drunkenness to explain it. Now, however, his prince was entirely sober yet seemed to be asking him to take control. It was getting difficult to keep up. His mind was whirling, but his cock wasn't balking.

Soma grimaced and shook his head, pointing at the growing bulge at Agni's groin. "You pervert, I'm not asking for _that_! I'm asking you to find something to entertain me!" He gaped and scratched his chin a moment. "Ah, yes, I see the misunderstanding. You can't help yourself when it comes to me." He waved a finger, warningly as his eyes narrowed. "But if you think you're getting that red hot poker inside me again, you have another thing coming! It's been a week and I'm still walking like I'm riding an elephant!"

**scene ii**

"Forgive me, my prince," said Agni, truly repentant. He would not damage his prince for the world, though he could not help but remember the wanton night in question with fondness. Not only was Prince Soma an irresistible creature of wildly besotted beauty, but it had provided fodder for increasingly frequent masturbatory fantasies. He wracked his brain for less erotic ideas to assuage his master's boredom. None came.

"I have it!" shouted Soma suddenly, flinging his arms wide. "Let's raid Ciel's wardrobe!"

As he rose, his gauzy open robe fluttered around him and showed off his dark, flat chest to Agni's loving eyes. It took a moment for the dazzle to dissipate so Agni could concentrate on what the prince was proposing, and by that time, he'd danced his way out the door, grabbing Agni's hand on the way out and yanking him down the hall to Ciel's chambers.

"My prince!" Agni gasped, stumbling in Soma's effusive wake. He had hoped his master would take him up on the offer to work on his fighting skills this morning, or his yoga and meditation. The gods only knew how little sustained concentration the young prince could muster. Instead, they were flying down the hallway, Soma's white garments billowing as he laughed happily. Well, perhaps there would be no harm in some comparative study of youthful garments. The way the British bound themselves into uncomfortable wear, from shoes to hats, dismayed Agni. Yet it said much about the young nation and its colonial perspectives. He might be able to teach Soma more about the two worlds and their relationships, if he were lucky.

Learning was the furthest thing from the prince's mind, however, as always. He laughed gaily as he whirled Agni into the room and headed directly for the large wardrobe.

**scene iii**

Soma exposed the wonders of a wealthy English child's leftovers in his massive wardrobe. As Agni stood by with a concerned look on his face, Soma tossed overly ruffled shirts, dainty short pants, and florid little hats onto the bed and over various pieces of furniture.

Agni protested futilely, and just barely prevented himself from being struck by a high-heeled shoe with a deftly timed catch. "My prince, what are you doing?"

Soma spun on a slender heel and smiled brightly at his servant. "Do you think you could fit in this?" He held up a tiny waistcoat.

"I think not, my prince," answered Agni, in a soft, grave voice. Surely his master was not aiming to dress _him_ in Ciel Phantomhive's clothes?

Flinging the offending garment from him, he returned to his efforts until he burst forth again with a loud "Aha!" He held up a frilly, oversized nightshirt. His eyes lit up as he sized up Agni. "Yes yes yes! This will fit…just about." He shoved it into Agni's hands. Now strip down then put this on and get into bed. You'll be Ciel and I'll be his mean old butler!"

"Mean" and "old" were hardly the words Agni would have chosen to describe Mister Sebastian, but that was beside the point. "My prince, I must protest. The room is a mess, and what if the young earl should come home and—"

Prince Soma waved away Agni's concerns. "They said they wouldn't be back for days and you know it. And it's your job to clean up after me, is it not? Think of the mess as a gift to your need to serve, and playing with me as a way to keep your beloved prince from the crushing boredom of life in this tiny, terrible townhouse!"

**scene iv**

Agni sighed as he met the prince's determined glare. Well, at least Soma wasn't running naked through the streets. He cursed himself for the thought and began to strip.

Soma applauded as Agni readied himself, then tittered "Be right back!" and ran off. He scrambled down to the servant's chambers and rummaged for one of Sebastian's suits. He had left none behind, curse the man, but there was a cupboard with a plain servant's suit that probably predated the death of Ciel's parents. It was musty and lacked the fit and panache of Sebastian's garments, but it would do. He changed quickly and hurried back. "Are you in bed?" he called, as he bounded up the stairs.

"Y-yes, my prince," Agni stuttered, wriggling beneath the covers and tugging down the strange, awkward-fitting garment.

Out of breath and absurd in his oversized suit, Soma struck a pose in the doorway. He held out a gloved hand and approached. "Time for sleep, young master," he drawled, trying and failing to sound like the elegant and icy-voiced Sebastian.

Agni was dumbstruck. Role-playing Ciel Phantomhive was nothing he had ever envisioned doing in service to his prince. He remembered his lecture to Sebastian that a good servant did what was in his master's best interests rather than simply obeying him. How had he had gone so quickly astray? It must be the influence of the Earl and his butler. Oh, why had they stayed in this repressed yet decadent country?

"And Sebastian knows just how to bring good dreams," he whispered, and bent to slip a gloved hand beneath the covers to take hold of Agni's cock. As Agni stiffened and groaned, Soma grinned widely and began to sing "Rock-a-bye Baby" in a deceptively soothing voice. His impersonation of Sebastian was rapidly growing eerily accurate.


	5. Jezebels

Note: First new Soma/Agni fic for more than a year! This one is for Kira. It's crossposted to LJ community citrus_taste for their "Jezebel" prompt.

Warning: Sacrilege, I suppose, but in service of good yaoi fun. See also "The Whore of Babylon."

**Jezebels**

"If that is what my prince wishes, so shall it be," said Agni, bowing his head and opening the Bible. It had become a nightly ritual as they spent their days and nights at Ciel Phantomhive's London townhome, waiting for the little Earl and his mysterious butler to return. Soma was bored and since he'd tried to carry off one of the actresses in their recent trip to the theater (she was being forced to marry against her will, claimed Soma, and he intended to rescue her), Agni had scrambled to find entertainment within the house.

In truth, it was Soma who had first discovered that the King James Bible provided more action and adventure than a dozen trips to the theater or visits to the marketplace, particularly when he'd added a large dose of brandy to the reading. Since then, Soma had commanded his servant to read to him nightly from it. And he wouldn't tolerate just any story. While the Song of Solomon always pleased, and Adam and Eve or Cain and Abel might suffice when embellished by the nimble-tongued Agni, he grew quickly weary of many of the tales, poo-pooing Job and Noah and rejecting the Sermon on the Mount out of hand. "Jesus," the prince had opined, "doesn't go well with brandy…or your kisses." Was anything more delightful than a tipsy Soma Asman Kadar speaking of his servant's kisses? Agni doubted it.

Sitting in the chair beside the bed until Soma patted the space beside him insistently, Agni accepted his fate with a light blush. He mounted the mattress, Soma lay his head on his thigh, he cleared his throat and began to read.

"Wait, wait, Agni," Soma demanded, leaning on an elbow and reaching up to place his hand in the middle of the open book. "Just who is this Jezebel person? She sounds a lot like Meena to me."

Agni would not bring up the unpleasant memory of Meena to his beloved prince for all the world. Soma had never understood why Meena had not loved him as he loved her, and Agni had long ago given up trying to explain. Soma had his own way of looking at master-servant relationships, and in recent months, Agni had reaped rewards he had thought lost to him in this lifetime. The former atheist and sinner had found god in Prince Soma, and his reawakened spirit had been prepared to swear off the flesh. Soma, however, had other plans, and Agni was nothing if not obedient…and grateful.

"Jezebel was a seducer of men. She misled the Christian saints into sins of idolatry and sexual immortality, my prince," said Agni, cock hardening in his loose white pajami.

"How terrible," Soma said with a grin, moving his hand from the Bible to beneath it. He quickly found what he sought. "Can you imagine such seduction?" he purred, licking his lips and turning onto his hands and knees. "Tell me more, my Agni."

Agni groaned as his prince took him in hand, fought for speech. "In modern usage," he muttered, "the name of Jezebel is often used as a synonym for sexually promiscuous women." His eyes fluttered closed as Soma stroked and roused him through the thin cotton cloth.

"And men?" Soma asked, dipping his head down under the book Agni held in increasingly shaky hands. "What about men, my Agni?"

Agni remembered his young life as a privileged Brahman, a lascivious unbeliever. "Men are not usually called 'Jezebels,' my prince." His cheeks flushed as he gripped the book tightly, keeping it above his prince's head until told otherwise. He had been a womanizer, a lecher, nothing was sacred to him. But now? He was putty in Soma's hands…and his increasingly skilled mouth. He moaned loudly.

"Let us be Jezebels together," murmured Soma, and feasted upon his transgression.


	6. Art Lesson

Note: A new little tidbit written for LJ's Hentai_contest, frottage prompt, 666 word limit. Toys with the two definitions of "frottage" you can find in the dictionary. Warning: YAOILICIOUS! First fanfic of 2012, I do believe!

**Art Lesson**

From his sprawled position on the small, high bed, Prince Soma's roseate pout roused his devoted servant Agni as the bee stirs the flower. His bored whine moved Agni as the full moon swells the tide. Backing out of the room with many apologies and a promise to return in but a moment, he dashed through the London townhome in search of some new diversion for his master.

Flushed and triumphant, he returned, holding aloft several sheets of stationery and some pieces of charcoal. Extending a hand, he beckoned the prince from his bed, entranced by the sight of his loose, shimmering garments that exposed slender hipbones, smooth flesh, and bejeweled navel. He forced his eyes away and to the floor, where he neatly pulled away the thick rug to expose the polished hardwood.

"I have learned of an artistic technique in which a rubbing is taken of a surface to create a design. It is called 'frottage,' my prince. The floors of this house will provide a lovely lesson in natural variation, don't you think?" Agni's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as Prince Soma looked down at him, thick violet-brown hair slipping across his sultry eyes.

The pout returned. Long-fingered hands with lustrous manicured nails rested on his hips as he spoke: "It does not sound lovely to me, Agni, but I will try it."

With Agni's assistance, the prince dropped to his knees, the tinkle of the little bells around his ankles making the servant dizzy. Together, they bent forward, Agni putting charcoal into Soma's hand and guiding it gently over the paper across the grain. A pattern emerged, delighting Soma. Agni snuck a glance at his smile, watched his tonguetip protrude as he knelt lower. "You are in my way," snapped the prince, and Agni quickly moved out of the way. Soon Soma was again discontented. He turned up his face with a frown as Agni knelt to his side. "No, no," he snapped, "come up behind me so you can watch."

Agni obeyed humbly and instantly, and the view took his breath away. Soma's slender hips were high, his buttocks pert and twitching as he rubbed the charcoal across the paper. The servant could not resist advancing the lesson as he brought his own hips—and achingly hard cock through his loose pajama—against Soma's backside and began to rub.

"Agni! What are you doing?" cried Soma, attempting to rise but being held in place by his servant's firm hands on his hips.

"Patience, my prince," cooed Agni as he humped against the soft cloth and firm behind. "I am merely showing you another form of this new artistic technique."

Soma chuckled softly and pressed back. "Then teach me well, my Agni."

Agni groaned and his cock jumped. "My prince is a work of art like no other," he murmured, and began his frottage in earnest.


End file.
